Titans story
by Princess of charming
Summary: The story bout the teen titans.Hope u enjoy.


_Disclaimer:I don't own teen titans._

_"Starfire,I...I..l-love you."said robin to starfire on the roof top."Robin,...I...I-I love you too."replied starfire.Robin had been liking her for years.From the first time they saw each other.Robin had never left starfire's side.Niether did starfire.The Titans know whats between Robin and Starfire.Especially Raven.Starfire had told Raven every thing to her.Starfire treat Raven like the bestest friend.But,it seems like there is another lovers in the tower.Raven and Beastboy.Raven and Beastboy haven't confess to each other yet.It's been years since Beastboy like Raven.Raven too. likes Beastboy.But Raven never show it.She was to afraid that her powers might hurt Beastboy.They have been looking at each other every time whan they see each other.Starfire and Robin are walking down the staircase together to tell everybody there wonderful news.When they got there,something went wrong."Guys,something went wrong."said beastboy trying to catch his breath."What happend?"asked robin."It's Raven."said beastboy.What happend to raven?"asked starfire."I went to her room when suddenly,someone kiddnapped her."said beastboy."Who kidnapped her?"asked robin."Slade."replied beastboy."WHAT!"said robin."I found this on the floor."said beastboy giving robin a letter."It's a letter."said starfire."What does it say?"said beastboy with worry."Dear Titans,I have Raven.If u want her back,don't bother trying.There spycam all over the tower.I will know when your trying to save her.If you ever try to save her,i will kill her.So watch your move Titans.Because i can see you.I will need robin to do something if you want her safe.First,surrender yourself.Second,i want robin and starfire to join me.You will be my apprentice.FOREVER.Sign,SLADE."that's the end of the letter."That fiend.I-I want to kill him."said beastboy with anger."We have to do it."said robin."What!"said cyborg with shock."We have to do it."said robin."Yes,we have to do it so that our friend will not get hurt."said starfire with sadness."But we will not surrender ourselves to him.Starfire and i will trade oursleves to save Raven._

_Mean while in SLADE's Lair,_

_"Well,everything seems to go according to plan."said SLADE with a wicked smile."Thanks to you,Raven."SLADE walk towards raven.Raven was unconcious.She was badly hurt.SLADE shoot her with something.SLADE didn't know that her mind was aware what happend."Beastboy,beastboy."saying in her mind."I love you"she was missing her beastboy.She misses him badly.SLADE knew that Raven was awake.He could hear her._

_Back at the tower._

_Robin and Starfire were packing there stuff."(Sigh)I am going to miss my home."said starfire while looking around if she missed something.Then she saw a picture of her and Robin."We were very happy and robin showed me how to cook."said starfire while smiling a way but she wasn't aware that robin was in the room.Robin quietly sneak behind starfire and scared her."Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh"screamed starfire."Don't worry.It's just me."said robin while laughing."That is not funny robin."said starfire."Hehehehehe"laugh robin."you ready?"asked robin."Yes"answered starfire.They walk to the living room holding hands.They said there goodbyes and followed the address on the letter.SLADE's lair is located near the volcano.SLADE knew they were coming so he delivered raven back to the titans tower.Robin rang on the door suddenly the door opened so he and starfire walked in.Starfire was scared so she hold robin's hand tighter.Robin's face became pink.He became to pink that starfire asked him what happend to his face."Nothing"said robin.It was a long walk until they reached the lair.Lava every where._

_They saw SLADE standing and waiting for them."Welcome my apprentices"said SLADE."Where is Raven?"asked robin."She is safely back at the Titans Tower"answer SLADE.SLADE was doing his evil smile(EVIL).Robin knew something is up in SLADE's mind.He is planning what to do and when to.Starfire was scared very scared.She was still holding robin's hand.SLADE saw what is happening between robin and starfire."Go and change your uniforms.Your rooms are on the left."said SLADE."Thanks"answered robin.Starfire was very quiet.She was to afraid to say anything.Robin went in to his room and starfire went to hers."You've got to be kidding me.The same uniform."Said robin while groaning.Starfire saw her uniform and she thought it looked nice but then she saw the "S" mark on the center of the uniform._

_"Apprentices,report to the office NOW."said SLADE threw some mic.Robin suddenly knocked on Starfire's door"Star,you ready?"asked robin."In a moment."answered starfire.The door opened and showed a very beautiful girl in uniform.Robin was amazed how starfire looked."I'm ready."said starfire.They both walked to the office together,while holding hands._

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_How was it?Too much?Pls replie_

_Someone very close to me gave me this idea coz he kinda reminded me of robin & starfire._

_Galz rulez the world!_


End file.
